Every Beauty Needs To Go Out With An Idiot
by XSiriusIsTheBestX
Summary: A companion story to When The Stars Go Blue. Consists of deleted scenes, scenes I wished I had included or scenes that I came up with when it was too late. A mixture of humor, romance and drama. OH, THE DRAMA! Read and review!


Chapter One – Chapter Seven

Everybody needs to cry or needs to spit  
Every sweet tooth needs just a little hit  
Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot  
How can you stand next to the truth and not see it  
Oh, a change of heart comes slow

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Iris and Alison were sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast. While the rest of them had breakfast groggily, Alison kept on asking Sirius questions about his obsession with the female population.

"Girls are such fascinating creatures," Sirius said thoughtfully, "So complex. I mean, their lips say 'no no' but their hormones say 'yes yes'."

"Padfoot!" James burst out laughing, spilling the milk. Remus chuckled once and shook his head. Alison tried not to laugh. Lily sighed and threw him a look. Iris, on the other hand, looked thunderstruck and disgusted.

"You sicko!" she moaned, getting up from the table and grabbing her black, Beatles bag. She slung it over her shoulder and said, "Seriously, Black. If you want to get girls, try something more –"

"You mean if I want to get _you_," Sirius grinned at her.

"Well, there would be no point," Iris said calmly. She leaned forward, almost knocking James off his seat and grabbed a handful of Sirius' shirt so that his face was only inches away, "because I will never –I repeat, _never_ – go out with you."

Iris shoved him away and began to walk towards the exit of the Great Hall. Sirius stood up and yelled, "how about going _in_ with me?"

The entire Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table burst out laughing. Iris was frozen before turning around with a horrified expression, looking like she would love to kill Sirius. Sirius smiled lopsidedly and blew a kiss at her.

Iris shook her head with disgust and walked away.

***

"Lily, the sun shines for you!" James declared in the common room. The entire room turned to look at him, seeing as James Potter and Lily Evans were kind of like a show that provided them with entertainment every night.

"James?"

"Yes, reason – for – sun – to – shine?" James grinned at her.

"Look outside," Lily tried not to laugh as James saw the thunderstorm outside. He turned back to her with a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Uh … you're a reason for it to rain?" James said, throwing Sirius a desperate look over Lily's shoulder.

"Is that a compliment?" Lily asked, confused.

"SIRIUS, IS THAT A COMPLIMENT?!" James yelled. Lily turned around and saw Sirius smack his forehead with irritation. Lily laughed, grabbed her bag and mumbled 'good night' before departing for bed.

***

"Iris!" James yelled, seeing her in the crowd of students. She was sitting on one of the benches outside, her brown hair pulled back in a French braid. She was wearing a huge black jacket and dark skinny jeans, with a coffee in her hand. She smiled at James.

"Hey," she said as James collapsed next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," James said, turning to her, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," Iris said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do girls want?"

Iris turned to James and raised her eyebrow. James was looking at her desperately, like he was begging for an answer. Iris was about to crack a joke but after seeing his expression, she decided to give him a proper answer.

"Girls just want someone to want them back," Iris sighed, looking away. That was, at least, what she wanted. She knew that Sirius Black wanted her, but only sexually. Not in the _real_ way, like James wanted Lily.

"I do want her. She should know that. I've chased her for five _years_," James said, his hazel eyes troubled. Iris sighed and put her arm around James.

"Don't worry – Lily'll come around. She's already warming up to you," Iris said, smiling.

"And when will you come round to Padfoot?" James asked, turning his head towards Iris. Iris sighed and shook her head, wishing that the topic would go back to Lily and not her and her worries about Sirius Black.

"Never, James," Iris whispered.

"_Why_?" James almost roared, "he likes you, Iris! He really, _really_ likes you! He really wants you – I know he does even though he doesn't admit it! He tried to pass it off like he just wants you sexually but really, Iris – for the first time, he wants the _real_ thing!"

Iris sighed and stood up. She clapped James on the back and said, "Lily will admit to you soon." And without her answer to James' outburst, she left the grounds and went inside.

***

"IRIS!"

Iris turned around but then turned away as she saw who was walking towards her. When he joined her, Iris looked up at him and felt her breath hitch in her throat. There is a gene. A gene that separates men from Gods. But in Sirius Black, that gene is missing.

_Hmm, the entire try – to – avoid – how – hot – Black – is is going great, Iris._

_Shut up, voice._

_Stop talking to yourself._

_I'VE GONE MAD! Thanks a lot, Black THANKS A LOT! Now I'll have to go to a fucking institution because of you._

"Have you come to publically humiliate me again?" Iris asked in an exhausted voice, referring to the entire "how about going in with me" thing in the morning. Sirius' grin fell off his face as he saw that Iris was actually upset about it.

"Hey, it was a joke, Iris," Sirius said, ducking down so that he could look at her face. Iris looked away and tried to avoid his smoldering gray eyes that never failed to put her under their spell.

"Whatever," Iris said and she started walking quickly so that Sirius wouldn't see the tears on her face.

_Why did I wear my hair in a pony tail today? Why, God, WHY?!_

Iris thought that she had escaped Sirius when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. Iris gasped a bit and held her breath as his gray eyes looked deep into her chocolate ones. Normally, if any boy had done this to her, she would have killed him but with Sirius … it was different.

"Really," Sirius said sincerely, "I didn't mean for it to hurt you."

Iris sighed and looked down towards her feet. She slipped out of the little space and began to walk away from him, acting like she was mad at him when all she really wanted to do was be with him.

***

Remus was walking down the corridor, smiling to himself as he thought about Alison. He passed two girls and both of them smiled flirtatiously at him. Remus couldn't keep the grin off his face. He passed two boys, Derek Mitchell and Larry Smith.

As he walked past them, Larry Smith hissed, "there's something weird about that Lupin kid."

"D'you think weird is what the chicks are looking for? Cause honestly, mate, a line is forming for him."

Remus couldn't keep the grin off his face for the entire day.

* * *

Hey guys!

So this is a companion story to When The Stars Go Blue. It just consists of deleted scenes, scenes I wished I had included or just moments I came up with when it was too late. It's going to be just a short story – about twenty chapters, I guess?

And I will be updating this once or twice a week. =)

The reason why there aren't many L/J moments is because I used all of them in WTSGB. I never deleted a single one cause I loved all of them like they were my BABIES!

Aw, WTSGB is my baby. =) I LOVE YOU, WTSGB!

I have no idea what I'm talking about. I think I've gone MAD. Or CRAZY. OR WHATEVER!


End file.
